


Jealousy

by FrozenSnares



Series: Benefits of Detention [17]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College, F/M, Jealousy, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSnares/pseuds/FrozenSnares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shireen finds herself becoming jealous of all the female attention that Rickon receives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biggmixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggmixx/gifts).



Attending college with Rickon was by far one of the stranger experiences of Shireen’s life. She had quickly gotten over their age difference and decided that graduating together at different ages would be much more normal that her attending his graduation three years after her own. But as she waited outside his class (they were getting lunch together today), she couldn’t help remember how odd that he was six years younger than some of his classmates. Leaning against the far wall, Shireen waited for the door of his classroom to open. She was scrolling through her phone, checking for any updates she needed to be aware of when the door clicked open. Glancing up, Shireen saw a bunch of people spilling out of the doors, obviously trying to escape the building as quickly as possible. At the same time, students from the next class were filing in, and they were creating a massive build-up of bodies in the doorway. Once the majority of the jam was through, Shireen made her way forward, peeking into the classroom.

Rickon was standing near a seat at the front of the room, surrounded by a group of five girls. Shireen resisted the scowl that was growing on her face as she watched Rickon scribble into a few different notebooks, and then the girls rushed out of the room. Rickon packed up his bag before spotting Shireen a distance away and he quickly rushed out of the room.

A grin spread across Shireen’s face as he bounded up to her and kissed her cheek. She still couldn’t get over the feeling of fluttering in her stomach every time he showed any sort of affection toward her scars. Rickon finished closing his bag and tossed it across his back.

“Sorry for the wait,” he said quickly. “Just exchanging contact info to make study groups, and now I can ditch class and they’ll give me their notes!”

“Rickon!” Shireen aimed a weak hit at his chest.

He caught her hand easily and brought it to his mouth for another kiss before lacing their fingers together and heading outside. Despite having lived in the city for his earlier life, Rickon knew nothing about the layout of the city or university. Shireen largely suspected this was due to his years away from Winterfell, but he was as eager as she had been to see everything.

“So how’s class?” Shireen asked. They had entered one of the many eateries on campus, making trays of food for themselves. Shireen was picking at her salad and trying not to think about the fact that five other girls now had Rickon’s phone number.

Rickon shrugged through his bite of food. He finished swallowing before he said, “Not bad. Just a lot of reading. Apparently, the tests are going to be hard, though. We’re going to make a study group.”

“You and those girls?” Shireen asked automatically. She didn’t bother to stop her eyes from rolling after the slip had come. There was still a small knot in her stomach, despite the fact that she was trying to convince herself that she was not jealous.

Unfortunately, Rickon enjoyed teasing her. “Shireen Baratheon,” he said slowly. “Are you actually jealous of some girls I literally just met? I don’t even know their names.”

Shireen soured. The teasing: she was used to. The jealousy: she was not. Instead of answering the question, she just muttered out. “They’re prettier than me.”

Rickon snorted. “They are not,” he said firmly. “And they’ll never have anything over you, so stop worrying.”

Her head was still inclined in his direction, hiding her face just slightly beneath her hair. She pushed the remainder of her salad around the bowl, trying not to look at Rickon. Most of the girls he’d meet her would definitely be prettier than her, and he was quite an attractive boy. Shireen had been banking on his youth to keep him separated from the girls who’d be jumping at a chance to date him, but they obviously didn’t seem to care. She’d just have to deal with it as it came.

With a loud groan and a louder scape of his chair on the floor, Rickon slid closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “I told you to stop that,” he said. He kissed at her neck a few times, digging his nose into her hair. “I’m not looking forward to scarves… But I’ve already got the best girlfriend in the world, so you don’t have anything to worry about.”

“But I—”

“No ‘but’s,” Rickon said firmly. He grabbed Shireen by the jaw and moved around so her could kiss her properly. “I love you.”

Shireen smiled, kissing him back. “I love you, too.”

After a couple more weeks, Shireen got accustomed to seeing Rickon surrounded by girls. She didn’t like it any more than her initial reaction, but she wasn’t about to go around telling him who he should and shouldn’t be hanging out with. Instead, she took comfort in the fact that his group was steadily starting to include more boys in it, too. He also greeted her enthusiastically after his classes, though a majority of the students were gone by then.

Oftentimes, they’d just stroll along the grounds of the campus together, finding new things and attending events being held. Rickon walked Shireen back to her dorm at nighttime, stopping in to say hi to Alys, before walking home himself. However, on the weekends, Shireen would go over to the Stark home, enjoying their company and staying with Rickon. The arrangement worked well for her, and there were very few exceptions to this. That is, until Rickon walked her back to her dorm on a Friday night because he had a study session the next day.

“Is your study session on campus?” Shireen asked.

“No, it’s at my house,” Rickon said. “My mom’s making snacks for it.”

“And I can’t go because…?” Shireen prompted, failing to see why she’d be excluded from the snacks.

Rickon turned slowly toward her and gave her a significant look. “You know you distract me,” he said firmly. “If I have to wake up to you and then spend the rest of my day fantasizing about you, I’m not going to be focused for the study session. And if you’re there… you know how distracted I get.”

Shireen laughed, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. “And why are you spending time fantasizing about me?”

“Uh, because you’re hot?” Rickon suggested. He leaned down to kiss her, pressing her up against the door of her room. Shireen grabbed onto his shoulders for support, letting Rickon lift her from the ground and kiss her fully.

It wasn’t until the door behind them opened and Shireen nearly fell that Rickon stopped, holding her tight against his chest. He was struggling to hold in his laughter, and Shireen was scowling at him. Then, she twisted in his arms to find her roommate.

“Hey, Alys,” she said casually. Then, Rickon burst into a fit of giggles.

Alys slowly looked between the two of them, her eyes narrowing just slightly. Her scan took a brief pause when they lingered on Rickon’s hands, which were twisted in Shireen’s skirt. With a sigh, Alys stepped around them, pursing her lips slightly. “I’m going to get food,” she announced. “And I’ll be back soon.”

Rickon’s laughter, which had been subsiding, went into overdrive at that comment. “I think that’s plenty of time,” he said, winking at Shireen.

Shireen frowned at him, reaching up to pinch his ear gently. “You stop that.”

Rickon made to bite at her fingers, and Shireen drew away before nearly toppling both of them. Alys just sighed loudly and walked off down the hallway. Shireen wiggled out of Rickon’s arms, pressing her skirt down. Rickon fixed her hair absently, following her into her room.

“You know,” he started loudly, “it _is_ enough time.”

“I really hope that isn’t a common attempt you make,” Shireen said, tossing her things down and sitting on her bed. She crossed her legs and looked up at him. He still had a mischievous grin on his face, and his icy blue eyes were sparkling at her. “It’s not a particularly appealing thought.”

“Oh, I could make it worth your while,” Rickon said, kneeling down slightly and kissing at her neck. “It’s almost a shame you can’t stay over tonight.”

Shireen looked up, weakly reaching up for Rickon and holding him against her. “I mean, I could…”

Rickon let out a breath of air against her neck, laughing slightly. “Seriously. I’ll be trying to do this all night, and tomorrow morning, and tomorrow afternoon, and the next night… I swear, you’re just a temptress trying to seduce me.”

Huffing out a small breath, Shireen fell back onto her bed, moving out of Rickon’s reach. He stretched up and took a seat next to her. As his fingers were weaving through her hair, she mumbled out, “Then, when can I come over? I think I’m entitled to some of those snacks your mother is making.”

“I can pick you up,” Rickon offered. He gave her a wide grin. “Especially since I can drive now.”

“Then, what time should I be ready?” Shireen asked, sitting up to look at him properly.

“We should be done around one,” Rickon said. He leaned forward to kiss her. “So I’ll see you then?”

Shireen kissed him back, grabbing his face and holding him close. Rickon laughed against her mouth, pulling away slightly. Shireen pouted. “I’ll see you then.”

\--

By the time noon rolled around the next day, Shireen already knew Rickon was going to be late. While she had the upmost confidence that he was actually just studying, he hadn’t texted her at all to tell her that he’d be on time. Instead of calling him, Shireen figured that she could use the exercise, so she dressed nicely before bundling herself up in her coat. Winter was coming and the effects were already hard on the weather. While they had yet to see any snow, Shireen didn’t find a single person who wasn’t in a coat on her walk.

As she went on her way, she had fun playing with the cold air in her lungs, pretending she was a dragon. By the time she got to the Stark house, she only a little tired, but she was looking forward to snacks more than anything. Going up the steps, Shireen raised a hand to ring the doorbell when it opened quickly.

A tall blonde girl was standing in front of her, though she wasn’t looking at her. “Bye, Rickon!” she called loudly. “I’ll see you soon.”

Shireen tried not to snort at the very obvious attempt at flirting. When the girl whipped around to walk down the stairs, she finally noticed Shireen and let out a small gasp of horror. Shireen just rolled her eyes at the girl, waiting for her to move out of the doorway.

“Study session’s over,” she told Shireen. She had a slightly pitying look on her face that Shireen was tempted to slap off. “You probably should go.”

“No thanks,” Shireen said flatly, pushing past the girl and shutting the door behind her. She took great satisfaction is the loud gasp from the other side of the door. Then, she strode into the house, still bent on getting her snacks as soon as possible.

The kitchen was empty, though there were a few remnants of snacks. Pulling off her jacket and scarf, Shireen tossed the excess clothing on a chair. She hopped over, pulling up a barstool and began her feast before bothering to find Rickon. After all, he’d see her on his way out.

“Oh, come on. I can give you a good time.” 

Shireen turned at the extremely provocative voice coming from behind her. Slowly, she turned in her seat, waiting for the owner of the voice to come into view.

“Yeah, well, I’m not looking for a good time,” Rickon said. Shireen watched him go straight to the door, opening it up for the pretty brunette walking behind him. “And if I were, I already have somewhere to go.”

“Not interested?” the girl said as if it were the most shocking thing in the world. “Oh… You have a girlfriend? Honey, she doesn’t have to know… Besides, you could be with an older girl and have something to tell your friends about.”

At that, Shireen snapped. She jumped off her chair and marched straight into the entryway. Rickon turned at her approach, a delighted look on his face. He reached out to hug her, and she thought he was likely to kiss her right then and there. Shireen, however, had a different plan in mind, so she rounded on the girl sharply.

“The position’s already taken, _honey_ ,” she said loudly, injecting as much venom into the one word that she could. “So you can find someone else to shove yourself on.”

The girl’s jaw dropped, and she only seemed to just take in Shireen’s words. Her attention was very obviously on Shireen’s scars. After a long moment, she recovered and stood up straighter. “My offer still stands,” she said to Rickon. “If you want something more… _pleasant_ to look at.”

Shireen was seething, and she was fully prepared to attack this girl in every way she could, knowing that she could easily tear her down. Rickon, however, put his hand on her waist, distracting her momentarily.

“If I wanted something more pleasant to look at,” he started slowly. He was still working at pulling Shireen closer to him. “Why the hell would I choose you?”

The brunette furiously opened the door, turning on her heel and storming out. Rickon reached forward to close the door behind her, refusing to release Shireen whose arms were crossed tight against her chest. He steered her gently back into the kitchen.

“Do me a favor,” she said loudly, taking her seat but still looking peeved. Rickon was digging through the refrigerator for drinks, but he turned slightly to acknowledge her. “Don’t call me ‘honey’ for at least a month.”

Rickon laughed loudly, walking around the kitchen slowly until he stood right in front of her. Then, he stooped down to kiss her firmly on the mouth. Shireen pressed back against him, making him place their drinks on the counter in favor of being closer to her. After quite some time, he moved away, winking at her. “Anything you want, honey.”

Shireen aimed a punch at his shoulder. “I’m serious!”

 

After that incident passed, Shireen just assumed that it would be the end of further jealous episodes on her behalf. As it was, she was right. What she wasn’t aware of was the plan Rickon had to show everyone that he was off the market.

On Monday, after his class, Rickon exited the classroom quickly. Shireen was taken by surprise. Over the past few weeks, she had gotten used to Rickon being the last one out. Today, however, he was the first, and he went right up to her and picked her up, kissing her full on the mouth. Shireen gasped against his mouth, shocked by being lifted so swiftly from the ground. Rickon was kissing her intently, pressing her back as he gripped her legs tight.

Behind him, Shireen could hear a few shocked gasps amongst the whoops and hollers from the general crowd. Rickon kissed for much longer than she thought would usually be publicly appropriate, but she enjoyed the few annoyed and frustrated responses from people in his class. Finally, Rickon pulled away, grinning at her.

“You’re mine,” he said possessively. Then, he leaned forward to peck her on the lips. Adjusting his grip on her, Rickon lifted her further into his arms and carried her out on campus.


End file.
